The Start of Amirabelle's Summer
by ilovewritingsbykatemcalister
Summary: This is a story that I wrote about no TV show, the whole story and all of the characters came from my head.: I really love writing and all feedback on what you think is greatly appreciated.


The Start Of Amirabelle's Summer

By: Alexandria Rosolowski

**(Preface)**

**_Amirabelle_**

Amirabelle is not your ordinary or average sixteen year old girl. She has long brown hair

and blue eyes. She sees things and people in a different light then a teenage girl usually does.

She loves her guitar and could not live life without her I-pod. She is an athletic girl and spends

almost every day in either the gym or outside. She does not like people and would rather be by

herself running on the beach, but she loves her close friends, because her friends are her family.

Amirabelle is smart for her age and skipped a year of high school and is in 11th grade.

_**Vicki**_

Vicki is Amirabelle's step sister and she is 8 months older then her and is seventeen

years old. Vicki has Short Blonde hair and Brown eyes. Amirabelle and Vicki now go to the same

school and are in all the same classes but somehow they act as if they are not family at all. Vicki is

the kind of girl everyone wished they could be in school, she always looks as if she stepped out of a

beauty salon. Vicki thinks that Amirabelle is a loner and should try and become a real girl. The reason

Vicki thinks this is because Amirabelle would rather be getting sweaty then in a mall shopping. How could

a girl not like to shop? This was one question Vicki could never figure outabout her new "little sister."

_**Chris**_

Chris is Amirabelle's older brother. He has Brown hair and Blue eyes just like his sister.

He is eighteen and on his way to college after this summer. He and Amirabelle are closer then

any brother and sister could be. Even though they are two years apart in age they feel like their

twins. Most people even think that they are twins when they are either working-out or from behind

when Amirabelle's hair is up. How they look alike is beyond them but apparently it's there. They

have the same ice blue eyes and dark brown hair. Chris always wanted a little brother but he got

a little sister instead. At first he didn't like the idea of a girl for a sibling, but after Amirabelle

started to walk she was doing sports. Chris even gave her, her nickname of Bells.

**_Kyle_**

Kyle and Bells go to the same school and he is in 11th grade as well, which makes him

seventeen years old. He has Black hair and his pupil and iris are the same color so it looks like

his eyes are black. They met her freshman year at Beverly Hills High, when Kyle told Amirabelle

that she had very pretty eyes, and Bells told him that she was not interested. They've been

friends ever since. One reason why Kyle likes her so much is because she is the kind of friend

that will always be there for you, and he would do the same for her. She is his best friend other

than her brother Chris.

**Chapter 1**

Six months after my dad Rick and Vicki's mom Janet met they got married! So 3 weeks

before the wedding the two of them moved into our beach house in California. How is this even

possible? I asked myself this question as I walked down to the beach at 5:30 this morning. Six

months ago had been the middle of the year and 4 years after my mom had died. Now it was

almost summer and I couldn't come to an answer on why dad wanted to marry a woman that

would rather be getting her nails done, then watching a football game. Mom would have at least

been doing her nails, while watching the game. I smiled at the thought of my mom doings this.

She was the perfect woman.

Kyle was going to go running on the beach with me this morning, so I meet him half way

between my house and his. Right before we got done running we were cooling off with a walk

before heading home and some guy ran right into us. He said he was sorry but I don't think he

was. The guy was gone when I tripped over a rock and feel into the ice cold water. Kyle laughed

at me and so I pulled him in to the water to laugh at him. We were splashing each other when an

older couple was passing by us and they were starring. I mean people have asked if we were

dating and we never thought about it that way. Plus we both agreed that that's not a thing we

want. Kyle is like a brother to me and since Chris is on the football team most of the group hangs

out together. So it's like I have 15 or more brothers. That is one reason why I'm not a girly girl, I

have been growing up with boys. I walked Kyle back to his house which was two blocks away from my home.

His black F-350 was in the driveway. I said bye to him and headed home to shower in hot water. As soon as

I got home Chris was just getting out of bed it was 6:45am.

"Hey there sleepy head." I smiled at him. "Hey Bells, What time is it?" Chris looked as if

he just woke up after sleeping for three days straight. I looked at my watch, "Um, its almost 7

O'clock. Why?" Chris looked at the window by their patio deck and scratched his head, "Its 7 in

the morning?" I knew he wouldn't find it funny but I laugh so hard that he looked at me like I was a

crazy person, "Yeah its 7 in the morning! Why else would the sun be out? Wait, what time did you

get home from that party?" Chris looked me up and down, "I got in at about 3 or 4. Um, why are

you all wet?" I looked down over myself, "Oh, ha right, yeah I went running this morning and

ended up tripping into the water." "You went running and swimming this morning without me?"

Chris put a hand to his gut as if she struck him and put on a pouting face. "Very funny Chris, and

yes I went without you. You were at a party till 4 this morning! You would have drown or fallen if I

asked you to go with me. " I walk to the shoe basket at the front door and put my tennis shoes in

it. "Oh, yeah I get It, you didn't want me to go with you." Chris was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Chris, I did not, not want you to go running. I would have asked you but you were sleeping like

you passed out 2 minutes before I woke up. Plus Kyle met me." "Yeah, yeah, so how was your

run?" He did not seen surprised that Kyle meet me to run, we go or a run about 3 times a week.

"It was good, I just really needed to get out of the house. Hey can you do me a favor?" I walked

back over to him. "Yeah sure." Chris yawned a big huff. "Get ready for school." I started to walk to

my own room. "Okay, I can do that for you!" Chris turned around with a "thumbs up" and headed

back for his bedroom and closed his door. After the noise in the house died down, I could hear

him shuffling around in his room.

When I heard Chris go into his room and start the shower I knew that the rest of the

house would not be up for at least another half-hour or so. So I went and took a long hot

Shower as well . That's one thing nice about being in a big house, you never have to wait to

take a shower we all have are own. My head kept going to how much time Chris and I were

going to be able to spend together before he goes off to college. I was going to miss him, and

I didn't know if I could handle the new family members on my own. After my shower, I got dressed

in a pair of my jeans and a blue shirt, put on a jacket and took my laptop to the patio with a cup of

English Breakfast Tea. After I sat down I found a message from Kyle sent last night.

"Hey! Do you remember the movie that I was telling you about the other day in history class?

Well it comes out tonight and I have two tickets, one for me and one for you. SO email me or text

me back so I know that you got this and we can make plans for tonight!" - Kyle

**Chapter 2**

Vicki was waking up when I walked back into my bathroom to put on a my makeup. Vicki

really gets on my nerves, she always has to be the center of attention. As soon as Vicki walked

out of her room she walked into my bathroom where I was brushing my hair.

"Good morning Amira." Oh so Vicki decided to start the morning with a "ha-ha" well two can play

at that game. "Its Bells okay? And good morning to you too." I hated it when people called me

Amira, I hated the way it made me sound like I was still 4 years old. "Sorry Bells, so how was your

run this morning? Do you know what you're wearing to school yet?" "It was fine, and yeah just a

pair of jeans and a jacket. What about you?" "Well, I was thinking about a mini-skirt and a tank top."

she started to mess with her hair twirling it around her fingers. "Sounds like a great outfit for you."

I told her as I finished brushing my hair in to a ponytail. "Yours too. Can I barrow your moisturizer?

Mine is missing." Well at least she asked nicely. "Yeah sure." I grabbed it from behind my mirror. "There you go."

"Thanks Bells I owe you." She left the room skipping.

As soon as Chris and I got in the car I turned the radio on, Vicki was going to be coming

out of the house any minute, hopefully. "I really like that fact that you don't take as much time as

she does to go to school." Chris said as he got his seatbelt on. Chris drives a Red F-350 XLT

Crew Cab 4x4, he got it as a Graduation present from are dad. "Yeah, I'm glad too. Did you pack

your bag for practice today?" I started to get my seatbelt on when Chris interrupted me.

"Yeah it's in the trunk. Hey why don't we take your car today?" I own a red Lexus LFA 2010 that I

got for my Sweet Sixteen. "No, I don't want to flash it." It wasn't me to flash cars around. "Why

not? You're a sports person, it's a sports car…" Chris did the eyebrow wiggling thing and

made me laugh. "I don't know Chris." I didn't feel like showing off the car. "Oh come on, Dad

wanted you to start driving it more often anyway, right?" "Yeah but maybe I should wait the week

till summer starts." "No you're not waiting any longer, do you have your keys?" Chris started taking

off his seatbelt and then mine when Vicki got in the car. "Um you need to wear that." Vicki said not

knowing our conversation. I looked at her and then looked at Chris," Yeah I have them." Vicki looked

around confused "Have what?" "Okay lets change cars." Chris and I got out of the car, grabbed everything

we needed and at the same time looked back at Vicki and said "Are you coming?" Vicki nodded and went to get in to my red car.

**Chapter 3**

On our way to school Chris told me he got a text from John (the kicker), that a new guy

was coming to school today to pick up transfer papers and to get ready for the new year.

And how this new guy was going to be trying out for football today to get ready during the

summer. When I was pulling up next to Kyle, Vicki started to stare at him from the car. Vicki

got out of the car and walked toward him. "Hey, are you thinking hard or hardly thinking?"

She asked him when he got out of his truck. "What? Oh hi Vicki I was just reading a message."

I caught Kyle's look and tried to help him, "Hey Kyle! Did you get the sand out of your hair?"

"Yeah, did you get my email last night about the movie?" You could see the thanks in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure I'll go, um what time should we meet there?" I was looking around for Vicki but

she just walked off. "Well, it starts two minutes till midnight so do you just want to go together?"

He looked at his watch." "Sure, who's car?" I asked as Vicki met up with some of her friends.

"We can take mine." Kyle came up to Chris gave him a "guys hug," and then gave me a real hug.

"Alright pick me up at around 11 then." as I broke the hug and then walked away towards my first

period. Chris was back with Kyle when I overheard Chris say, "Take care of my sister, or your

face will be deflated." The two boys laughed at that and walked off to their classes, talking about

the new kid.

**Chapter 4**

As I headed to my 1st period which is English I passed by the home office on the left, as I

made the left I heard Chris's name being yelled from behind me. When all of a sudden a hand

was on my shoulder keeping me from walking. "Hi my name is Stefan, the lady at the front office

said to talk to you about getting to football tryouts today. " With his hand still on my shoulder I

turned around and saw his reaction. "Ahhh you're not Chris Tomas, are you? " He removed his

hand and stepped back a few steps. "No I am not but my brother is, what can I help you with,

Stefan?" I put my hands on my hips and stood there waiting for an answer.

_So this is the new guy. _I thought to myself as I waited for Stefan to say something.

"Sorry the lady at the office pointed to you and said to talk to you about the tryouts, and she said

the name Chris Tomas, so I thought she meant you were him. I'm sorry I'll go find him." Stefan

pointed in the opposite direction and started to walk away. "Stefan, what do you need to know

about the tryouts?" I blurted out before my better judgment got a hold of me. He turned back

around to face me and walked back up to me with a wide smile on his face. "First what is your

name? Second I need to know what time and where the tryout is. The woman

said the coach moved the time and place." "Well to answer the second question first, it is being

held at the football field and it is starting at 1:30pm. Whether everyone is there or not." After I

finished I turned around and started to walk to my class. "Thanks but you never answered my first

question." He yelled to my back as I kept walking because the school bell rang.

**Chapter 5**

After 6th period I headed to cafeteria to get in line for lunch. Chris, Kyle, John, Mike and

Steve were all sitting at a table when I walked into the line. After the long line I finally got my

turkey sandwich and apple. I headed to the table with the guys to say hi to Chris before I went

outside to eat, I realized that Mike was not sitting at the table anymore.

I walked up to the table and stood next to Chris, "Hey do you know where Mike went? I

asked as Chris turned around. "No, actually he said he need to get something." Chris was trying

to hide a smile from cracking but I did not believe him. So I turned to where Kyle was sitting, but

he wasn't there anymore. I looked back at Chris and he was still trying to don't smile. "Chris,

where is Kyle?" I walked back over to him but he didn't say anything. "Okay whatever, I'm going

to go sit outside now." I turned around and headed for the doors and I was so close until out of

nowhere I was picked up over the shoulder of someone. "Hey put me down!' I yelled and started

to kick the person who was doing this to me, while trying to get free I heard laughing form around

the whole school. That's when I heard a laugh that I knew, Kyle. "Kyle! Put me down now!" I was

now being carried back over to the table to where Chris and John were sitting. Now with Mike

back at the table. My thoughts were interrupted by Kyle saying "Will you stop squirming?" He

stopped then, and I was lowered down the front of his body slowly. He kept me in a tight

embrace. What I saw next was something I did not expect to see. Desire.

Kyle was staring into my eyes with a desire so strong it caught me off guard when I heard

the guys at the table whopping and clapping. I tried to get out of his grip but it wasn't possible, he

held me so tight I was pressed hard up against his body. "Kyle you can let me go now." I said to

him trying to get my thoughts under control, we already discussed this, we agreed that we didn't

want to get together because he was also my brothers friend. Or at least I told him that. Kyle

looked at the scene that was accumulating in the cafeteria, around us everyone was starring.

Then he looked back at me and said, "Okay I'll let you go under one condition." Then he looked at

all the guys and my brother. I started to get warm against his body, "What's your condition?" I

asked his eyes staring at mine. "You have to come to the football tryouts." After his words

escaped his mouth I didn't know what to say. "No, I won't go, football is between you and Chris I

can't go anyways." I tried to get out of his grip around my lower back but I still wasn't able. "Oh

come on why not?" He asked as if he need an explanation, but he knew it already. "Because I

said so, now let me go." I said but Chris interrupted what I was saying to say, "Come on Bells you

can beat all of us at football why won't you just come out and help take out the weaklings?" Chris

was now next to us, I looked at him and said " The reason why I won't go is because I still have

two periods left and I can't miss them." Chris got a big smile on his face and I knew I was in

trouble. "Hah! No you don't, coach got the school to let the school out early today because of

tryouts. Didn't you hear it on the intercom?" I glared at him because I thought he didn't hear the

news that everyone was let out early today. "Dang it! What are you two laughing at?" I asked

Mike and John as the started to laugh. This time Mike was the one to say something. " We are

not laughing at you, we are surprised at the fact that you're not fighting Kyle anymore and how

he's still holding you in that oh so tight embrace." The boys looked at us and I looked between

Kyle and I and I realized they were right. "Are you going to let go of me? I asked Kyle but he just

smiled. "You haven't agreed to come to the tryouts and help us against the guys, we need your

brain." "Fine I'll go to the tryouts and I will help you guys, but I'm not playing, I'll just help the

coach make up the plays okay?" I looked at all four of the guys as they all smiled wide smiles at

me. "Deal!" They all yelled and I was then crushed by four guys.

**Chapter 6**

The tryouts went relatively well until the new guy got crushed by Chris in a tackle.

Everyone else did really well though. I was just happy to have it over with. Vicki got a ride home

from her friend Tori because they wanted to go to the mall, so it was just going to be Chris and I.

I was putting my backpack into my car when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned

around and it was Stefan. "Hey, how'd you like the school?" I asked him first, because he was just

standing there. "it's a cool school, Um I actually have a question for you." Stefan came closer to

me and I backed up a little. "What's your question?" I asked him not knowing if I wanted to know

or not. He came closer to me with a big smile on his face and he backed me up against my car. " I

wanted to know if you wanted to get a cup of coffee or something?" I tried to sidestepped away

from him and said "thanks but no thanks, I don't really go out with people that I barely know." But

he sidestepped with me, blocking my way. "Well then why don't you get to know me better?" He

said and leaned down to try and kiss me, but before I was able to react he was off of me and on

the floor. When I blinked my eyes I was half expecting Chris to be there but it wasn't, it was Kyle.

I ran over to him and was about to ask him what he was doing and that I could have handled it

myself, but that's when Stefan got up, and started to head toward us. "Hey! We were talking in

private." He said to Kyle and I made a loud "Ha!" Stefan was about to punch Kyle in the face

when I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around it was Mike, John, and Chris. I felt

relieved but then a second before Stefan was going to hit Kyle, Kyle said "Didn't look like you

were talking." and then before I knew it Kyle hit him in the stomach.

"Stop, wait Kyle, don't hit him again! Stefan stop! This isn't good for you!" I yelled at both

of them and one part of me thought Stefan deserved it, but the other part said it wasn't nice to hit

people. I turned back to Chris who was running up now, "Chris help I can't get them to stop!"

"Mike, John I need your help!" Chris went and got between the two guys and tried to separate

them and Mike and John were still at a good distance so I went and helped Chris to get them

apart. "Hey guys stop this isn't solving anything!" Chris got them at arm's length for a couple

seconds until Stefan tried to hit Kyle around Chris. That's when I grabbed Kyle by his arm and

swung him around and held him back, "What the heck was that?" I yelled at him.

Kyle looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes, "Amirabelle stay out of this, it has

nothing to do with you!" He yelled at me, he never yelled at me before and he never called me

Amirabelle. Kyle tried to turn away from me and out of my grip but I tightened my hands, "Hey!" I

stepped into his path. "This has everything to do with me, I could have handled him on my own!"

I yelled and he tried to get past me and that is when I did something I never would have done. My

hand went a crossed his face in a smack. Kyle stopped and looked at me, he was pissed off and I

couldn't see if that was because I slapped him or if it was because Stefan tried to kiss me.

"Amirabelle, don't ever do that again." I was surprised with what he said and In that moment I

knew which one that was, it was obvious.

**Chapter 7**

Chris had appeared from nowhere and I assumed he heard are conversation. Because

what he said next confirmed it. " Bells what the hell were you thinking? Did you know him? What

happened you owe me some information." Chris paused and when I didn't answer him, he looked

between Kyle and I, mostly at Kyle. "Well okay than, are either of you going to tell me anything?"

He and Kyle exchanged a look, and then he lowered his head and rubbed his head. Chris then

started to talk to himself, "Well of course why didn't I see it sooner, especially after what was

going on at lunch. Well that explains everything, except for why that guy was on my sister." Chris

was pacing back and forth and Kyle and I were just standing there waiting for things to calm

down. Plus I didn't know what to say to him. "Bells, why was that guy on you?" Chris was now

right in front of me, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat, "Well, you already know that he

was the new guy for the football tryouts, um, he asked me the time and place earlier. Then when I

was putting your sport bag and my bag intothe car he was behind me." I looked at the two guys and

decided might as well keep going, I cleared my throat again. " Ah and he wanted to go get coffee and

I told him that I don't go anywhere with people that I don't know, and then he was like "well then get to

know me better,"and before I could do anything he was off me." I looked back up at Chris who was looking at Kyle.

I looked at the two of them exchanging a look of something, but I didn't know what.

That's when I saw Chris turn his head to me, " Bells give me your keys. I'm driving home."

I looked at him in complete aww, "What? You want me to give you my keys? So you can drive

home? I don't think so." I placed my foot down and popped my hip out. I wasn't giving in and he

knew it. " Bells I'm not asking again give me your keys." Chris suddenly got mad and I could see

the anger rising in him. "Fine, here." I pulled out my keys from my pocket and he took them from

my hand. I turned to head to my car when I was picked up again and taken in the opposite

direction yet again this time I wasn't going to be pushed around. "Kyle!" I screamed, "Put me down right now,

stop carrying me like this! I can walk for myself. Put me down! Kyle!" I kept trying to wiggle out of his arm but his

shoulder was in my lower stomach. "Bells stop fighting him it's not going to make any difference." Chris said from my car

as he left me there in Kyle's arms, being carried.

"Finally you stopped moving." Kyle said this as he let me down the same way he did at lunch. But this time it was different,

last time he lowered me down, this time he had me slide down his body. He kept me tightly against his body as my body slid

inch by inch lower, until I was able to realize that by back was pressed up against his truck. He stood there staring at me, I saw

the same look of desire in his eyes again, but this time we were along in the parking lot. His eyes kept looking at me and I caught

myself staring at him as well. He pressed his body closer upagainst mine and I could feel every line of his body. A body that never

once meant anything to me, a body that now I wanted to be even closer to me than ever before.

**Chapter 8**

"Kyle, I don't think you should be this close to me." I said the former of what I would have wanted, but really I want him to stay

this way. He looked me up and down and was about to back away when he suddenly came right back up against me. "Only if you

answer a few questions for me." Kyle said with a smirk coming to his lips, lips that were perfect. I looked at him seeming to get warm

under my jacket. "Fine, but only if you answer a few questions of mine." I said hoping he would back off. Kyle's smirk turned into a smile

when he said, "Now how is that fair when you're the only one wanting to move out of this position?" He leaned his head lower to where

his face was only inches away from mine. I tried to move away from his closeness because I was not used to it, but when I wiggled from

side to side to see which side would be easier to get out from, he sighed, and I thought that that was from him finally understanding that

he was a little close. I tried to get out again but this time he said, "Bells if you don't stop doing that we are going to have a problem." I froze,

and that is when I realized what I was doing to get ou,t was actually doing something else entirely. "Oh, ah sorry, I think um maybe crap, okay I thin

k I should ah move away now." I tried to move but, Kyle moved his hands to place them on my face, " Bells stop panicking, I said if you kept doing that,

it hasn't happened yet." I looked him straight in the eye, "Okay that was to much information, I don't want to have this conversation right now can you

just take me home please." I stood there waiting for an answer. "First I need to do something." he said this with his hands still on my face. "What do you need to…" I

didn't get out my sentence before his lips were on mine. He kissed me with a surprising softness to him. He tilted my head to better kiss me and that's when I realized

that I was kissing him back. I kissed him back harder and he leaned into me and kissed me deeper. I had to break the kiss to get air and I leaned my back against his

truck and he simultaneously leaned against me even closer. His head close enough to mine to where I could see the line where his iris and pupil meet. His eyes were black

with a slight tint of gray separating the two parts of his eyes, they were beautiful. After I caught my breath I regained my perspective. "What the heck, why did you do

that? You are not supposed to kiss me we had a deal." I tried to turn away from him but what he said next threw me off guard. " I never made a deal with you, I have felt

the same way about you since last year. You said that you weren't interested. I never said that. You said that you didn't want to be more than friends. I didn't say that!

Bells I have liked you since the first day I met you. When we were in the cafeteria earlier today the guys thought it would be funny to carry you over to the table. I didn't

think that we should because I knew how you were going to act towards it. So Mike was going to do it, but I said that I would. I didn't like the fact that he would be

touching you, so I wanted to be the one to pick you up. I liked the feeling of you being so close to me and that I could feel the connection between us. I didn't know if you

felt it then but I did. And when that new guy was going to kiss you I lost it. I didn't like the way that he looked at you to just have a fun time. You are not someone to just

have fun with, your someone to spend a life time with. Amirabelle, I didn't know how you were going to take me kissing you but I had to do it, I had to know what it felt

like to kiss you. And you know what I liked the way that you felt on my lips, and from the response that you gave me in that kiss I know you feel the same way." Kyle let

my face go after that and he went to back away from me and when there became space, I didn't like how cold I got. "Kyle," I said, he looked up at me and that's when I

did something I will not regret, I stepped into him and I put my hands around his neck and I lightly kissed him. When I pulled back I realized his arms had enveloped me

and so I settled into them, "I liked the way we kissed too."

**(Epilogue)**

_Dear Diary, July 20th_

_I stared into his eyes as if I could see something more then what he __wanted me to see. Like as if he had a deeper layer of_

_himself for only me to see. Like as if he wanted to be more of something that I wasn't ready for. Every now and then I see_

_that same look in his eyes, and every time I see it, I wish I could except it, but I don't know if I'm able to turn the other way_

_for it._

_Sincerely, Amirabelle_


End file.
